


Twink Energy

by BreadBabe1993



Category: Duran Duran, Iron Maiden (Band), Rush (Band)
Genre: 1983 (AU), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arson, Butthole fingering, Cheating, Conventions, Crack, Crying, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Biting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Sent Me to the ER, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Energy, Writing Prompt Banter, horny jail, testicular torsion, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadBabe1993/pseuds/BreadBabe1993
Summary: Steve Harris, John Taylor, and Geddy Lee meet at a bass player convention in London in the year 1983 and decide to go have a 4-stringed fantasy threesome.
Relationships: Background Andy Taylor/Dave Murray/Adrian Smith, Background John Taylor/Nick Rhodes, Geddy Lee/Alex Lifeson, Geddy Lee/John Taylor/Steve Harris, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Kudos: 1





	Twink Energy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a writing prompt banter game between me and my sibling. We each wrote a paragraph back and forth. It was fun.

Once upon a time, there was a bass player convention in London, England in the year 1983. Geddy Lee was doing some demonstration for all of the little Rush freaks. He tossed his luxurious brown mane and the little fanboys came in their jorts. He was so humbled to have them enjoy watching his violent bass playing, with his fingers grabbing the strings violently. He chuckles, grinning one of his pretty grins. 

Amongst all of the cheering members of the crowd was another bass player; someone Gedward might have considered a peer. That person was none other than Nigel John Taylor, esteemed bassist of British new wave band Duran Duran. He was wearing one of those mustache and glasses disguises in order to avoid the paparazzi and rabid fans while at the event. He had dragged his bandmates to this random convention in order to mingle with the greatest bassists the world had to offer, while the others begrudgingly just, like, hung out and ate pretzels at the food court or something. John was starstruck, he couldn’t believe he was seeing the real Geddy Lee in person! 

Geddy waved to the crowd and offered some quip about bothering them with his bass playing, in return they got a chuckle. Geddy suddenly burst out laughing when he saw John in the audience with his silly disguise.  
“Get up here, Lerxst!” He laughed, “Ladies and gentlemen, Alex Lifeson.”  
Geddy thought John was Alex. He gestured to John once more to come up, still smiling. 

John’s stomach flipped with surprise and fear; he wondered just how Geddy could possibly think he was Alex, but he couldn’t dwell on it for too long. Keeping the disguise on, John ran up and climbed onto the stage next to Geddy, hoping he was too stoned to notice that he wasn’t Alex. Luckily for him, Alex’s guitar was waiting for him onstage. John was pretty proficient in playing the guitar, so he could try and keep up the charade for as long as he needed to.

All of the Rush fans knew immediately that this lanky-ass bastard wasn’t Alex and as soon as he was there, Geddy gave John a weird look.  
“Who are you?” Geddy asked. This man was clearly a connoisseur of comedy, however. Geddy could appreciate that fact about John.  
“I am a man who prefers Pepsi.” John responded with a coy grin. 

Hearing that made Geddy’s blood boil. Who the fuck was this sick, Pepsi-loving clown? Geddy fucking hated Pepsi, and especially sick fucks who enjoyed it. Everyone knew Coke was superior. He felt something writhe inside of his gut; something animalistic and violent. The Canadian couldn’t contain his fervent rage at the man standing next to him pretending to be his best buddy, and without any warning, Geddy lunged at him, tackling the other brunette to the ground, fists clenched and teeth bared.

John started doing the stupid shoulder shake dance, effectively putting Geddy in his place. Geddy liked his moves and wondered if this was some sort of mating dance. Still dancing, John picked up Geddy’s Ricky and started playing some funky-ass slap bass. The crowd quieted with anticipation. John handed Geddy his bass back and watched Geddy play. The two began to circle each other and pass Geddy’s bass back and forth. Eventually the crowd got bored of this stupid bass battle and left the two alone on Geddy’s stage. The rest of the Duran Duran guys were hanging around when someone else joined them just to say “hi” to Geddy, maybe.

“Care if I joined you?” said a soft, sweet little voice. The two jackasses stopped their tomfoolery and looked toward the source of the voice. Standing there with the confidence of a nerdy schoolboy about to ask his crush out on a date was none other than Steve Harris, the founder and bassist of Iron Maiden! Three of the greatest bassists of their time, all standing within 6 feet of each other like it was some weird-ass fanfiction COME TO LIFE!  
“Damnit, I came here to see a fist fight. I’m going back to the hotel room,” Andy griped, leaving the auditorium with his half-eaten pretzel in hand.

Geddy pulled awkward little Steve onto the stage with them. He was so teeny compared to John. The two taller bassists looked over Steve long enough to make his eyes dart to the floor. He shook both of their hands and gave Geddy a quick hug. He and Roger made eye contact and immediately looked away from each other. John decided this little guy had a pretty enough face, but he would like to put some eye shadow or some shit on him. The three of them stood quietly in a little triangle. The Duran Duran guys were joined by the Iron Maiden guys.  
.  
Standing next to the Iron Maiden guys made Nick vomit in his mouth slightly. They weren’t even wearing any fucking makeup! At least their hair was pretty nice, though, he thought. Still, Nick got mega jealous seeing his BFF hanging out with these other dudes, so he ran out of the room crying, ruining his mascara and eyeliner.  
“Nicky, this isn’t what it looks like-!” John yelled, but it was too late; Nick was already the fuck out of there.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll go talk to him, alright?” Simon reassured John, beckoning for Roger to help him find Nick. Roger obliged, being the darling cinnamon roll that he was, leaving John as the only Duran guy left in the room. 

John bounced on the balls of his feet awkwardly. His extroverted nature led him and Geddy to start talking and saying goofy shit to each other. They got along quite well. Nicko and Bruce hopped up to greet Geddy. Adrian and Dave left and met up with Andy to go cause trouble and snort cocaine and eat heart-attack inducing fat food. Nicko ruffled Steve’s pretty hair and hugged him before eyeing Geddy mischievously. Bruce shook Geddy’s and John’s hands before trailing after Nicko to go get drunk with him, leaving the three bassists alone in the room together. John smiled a pretty smile at the both of them.

“Well, let’s get down to business, eh?” Geddy said in his Canadian accent. He looked at Steve as though he were expecting something from the short little man. “Come on, let’s see your equipment.”  
“Excuse me?!” Steve said exasperatedly, the blood running to his cheeks. Geddy and John just laughed.  
“Your bass! Did you bring it?” seddy Geddy. “What did you think I meant? Your dick?”  
Steve blushed even more as John giggled like a giddy little schoolgirl.  
“Ah, of-of course I brought it! I, uh, must’ve left it in me car…” Steve stammered, growing ever more embarrassed.

“Go get it!” Geddy said softly. “We’ll wait for you.”  
Steve skipped out very flamboyantly to get his Fender. John excused himself to get his ugly wood finished Aria. Geddy sat there alone on the stage, playing his Rickenbacker waiting for the adorable British boys to return. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave John a side-eye as he returned.  
“Ah. It looks like Steve stood us up.” John said.  
“He’ll come.” Geddy reassured John and the two just noodled on their basses.

“Well, if he doesn’t, I’ll make sure he does.” John said in a fruity voice, giving Gedward a suggestive wink. The Canadian wiggled his eyebrows in response, picking up on the message the Brit was laying down.  
“You have experience with that sort of thing?” Geddy asked slyly. John grinned in response.  
“Well, yeah. I don’t fancy blokes or nothing, but some nights me and the guys get real sloshed and we do some crazy shit together.” Geddy laughed at his answer.  
“Same with me and Alex. It’s hard to keep it in your pants when your bandmate’s just so damn pretty.”

Steve came running at full speed back into the empty auditorium. He made an attempt to leap his little body over some of the chairs. His foot got caught behind one and he faceplanted into the isle. John bit his lip a little.  
“Speaking of pretty...” Geddy whispered to him. “I told you he’d come.”  
Steve shakily stood up and limped to the stage where Geddy and John were waiting for him. John offered Steve a hand and pulled him up with them. The two pretty British boys flashed their beautiful smiles at each other.  
“You alright there?” Geddy asked Steve. 

Steve scratched the back of his head, embarrassed from his fall.  
“I don’t know… could you give me a kiss where it hurts?” Steve whimpered, blushing even more. Geddy and John’s eyes widened, but the two played along.  
“Where does it hurt, love?” John cooed in his sexy British accent. Steve grinned before pointing to both of his (FACE) cheeks.  
“Right here, and here…” he said shyly. Ged and John obliged, the both of them simultaneously pecking a small kiss on either of Steve’s flushed cheeks.

Geddy chuckled at Steve’s shyness and slaps his fit little runner’s ass. John reaches up for Steve’s arm and pulls him onto his lap. Steve is a little bit embarrassed by this as John hugged him from behind. John grinned at Geddy and kissed Steve under his ear. Geddy pulls his chair up to the two British boys and touches Steve’s fluffy hair. John joins Geddy in gently playing with Steve’s hair. He caressed Steve’s jaw and John brought an arm under Steve’s and rubbed his forearm.

Before the three could go any further, they heard a familiar voice (well, familiar to Geddy, anyway) and quickly released each other.  
“Hey Ged, sorry, I couldn’t find my razor.” It was Geddy’s best buddy Alex Lifeson, walking in from backstage. He had a towel wrapped around his hair and his face was half-shaven, the other side still covered in a layer of shaving cream. As soon as the blonde saw the other two, he stopped in his tracks, somewhat confused. He still wore that goofy smile of his as he looked back and forth from Geddy to John and Steve. “What’ve we got going on here?”

Geddy made some stupid noise in greeting Alex, who made some stupid noise in return. The two grinned adoringly into each other. ‘Twas pretty clear that they had something more than friendship. Alex dropped his towel and sat nakedly on Geddy’s lap, slapping him in the face with his wet hair. Geddy inhaled a deep breath through gritted teeth and kissed Alex. The blond threw an arm around Geddy’s neck and crossed his legs. He was getting a little bit pudgy.

The two Rush guys made out, Geddy seemingly unbothered by the fact that Alex was smearing shaving cream all over his face. John and Steve stood there, slightly miffed that Alex had just shown up and started sucking Geddy’s face, ruining their soon-to-be threesome. How could they ever compete with that? Just as John was about to walk away, Geddy pulled back, wiping the cream off of his face.  
“Hey, I’m kind of busy right now, come see me later, alright?” Geddy smiled at Alex, who looked rather disappointed.  
“Oh, come on. Fine, see ya, Dirk~” Alex winked, bending over and picking his towel up off the ground, flashing his taint to the other two before returning to the hallway from whence he came.

Oh, that’s going to be these two tonight. Geddy thought to himself eyeing John and Steve sitting in front of him. He looked at the wet spot on his lap where Alex had sat. He got up and slung his Ricky over his shoulder and beckoned for the two pretty British boys to follow him. What was the use in staying in the auditorium with no one here to watch them play bass. There was also no chance at privacy here if someone decided to show up. The three of them took their basses and walked back to some fancy-ass hotel where Geddy was boarding himself. 

As they made their way out of the auditorium, John ran straight into someone. It was Simon, his second best buddy. The singer glared at him, looking quite pissed off.  
“Oh, er, hey Charlie! Uh, where’s Nick…?”  
“He’s in his room. Roger could barely get him to open the door.” Simon answered harshly with his arms crossed. He looked over at Geddy and Steve. “What the bloody hell are you doing now?”  
“Not now. I’ll tell you later, okay?” John pushed Simon out of the way teasingly.

Simon glared at John as he left with this pair of goofy rockers.  
The trio passed by Andy, Adrian, and Dave high off of their coke party. Steve exhaled exasperatedly. He didn’t approve of this behavior, but since it didn’t have an effect on their performance he let it slide. He didn’t know what he was getting into with these two. John and Geddy seemed to have an unspoken agreement between the two and Steve had picked up that something was going on. He brushed it off as they entered the hotel’s elevator.

The elevator climbed steadily for a few moments before finally reaching their destination: the sixth floor, where Geddy’s room waited. John felt nervous; this was also the floor where his and Nick’s room was. As the elevator doors opened, the Canadian beckoned the two British men out of the cramped elevator and into the hallway, leading them toward his room. As the trio walked past John’s room, they could hear the faint sound of crying coming from inside. John started to feel bad for his bestie.  
I’ll have to make it up to him later… he thought.

This is a bit awkward. Geddy thought, listening to Nick cry. They could hear him through the walls of Geddy’s walls. Steve also seemed uncomfortable, but Steve always looked uncomfortable. Steve looked awkward to John. It was almost like he was a slightly more awkward version of Roger. The three sat on one bed and turned on the TV. Alex had been in the room earlier with Geddy. He anticipated what was still on the TV as it flashed to life. 

“Hey, are you the plumber? I have a pipe that needs fixed.” said a skinny guy on the TV.  
“Yeah, why don’t you show me your pipe?” said the plumber, who was buff and shirtless with a sexy mustache that reminded Geddy of Neil’s from the 70s. Geddy had enough of this cheap porno and flipped the television off. He felt it wasn’t necessary, since he was about to get some FUCK in real life.  
“Come on, let’s get started, shall we?” John said seductively, licking his luscious lips and unbuttoning his shirt.

Steve’s eyes widened in disbelief. Had he heard that correctly? He scratched his head puzzled. He looked over at their basses leaning against the wall. He shied away in his own little awkwardness as Geddy and John seemed to both be excited to get on each other. John crawled over Steve and seemed to be careful to lightly brush his knee against Steve’s crotch. John landed on top of both of them; his legs on Steve and his torso on Geddy. Steve realized that he was most likely trapped. Geddy brushed John’s hair back and kissed him. 

Whoa! Steve thought. This was all happening so quickly. They’d just met like 15 minutes ago, but they were already about to enter the Bone Zone. He recalled how readily John and Geddy had talked about fucking their bandmates, which Steve just found strange. As far as he was concerned, Steve was a 100% straight, heterosexual man, which meant he had absolutely NO interest in men. All those times he kissed and cuddled with Nicko did not count, and neither did the boner he was currently getting over Geddy and John. There was absolutely nothing gay about this situation; he could bang these two guys and it would be fine, as long as their balls didn’t touch. That’s the rule, everyone knew that.

John sits up onto Steve’s legs and pulls Geddy along with him. John lays on top of Steve. His hair gets in Steve’s mouth and Steve can taste all of the hair spray in John’s hair. Geddy climbs on top of them and with their combined weight Steve’s tiny frame is starting to feel suffocated. John turns his head and smiles at Steve whose now raging hardon was pressed against John’s ass.  
“Someone’s excited.” John giggled. Geddy and John got off of him; Steve could now breathe. Both of them smiled down at him and rubbed his legs. Steve propped himself onto his elbows allowing himself to breathe.

John pulls Steve’s pants down to his knees, allowing his stiff cock to spring free. He was quite well-endowed, which contrasted with the size of Steve’s other body parts. John didn’t waste any time taking the other’s erection into his mouth, skillfully sucking on the organ like it was a very fleshy popsicle. Steve groaned in pleasure; John was honestly better at giving head than any woman he’d ever been with. At first he found himself wondering how he got so good at it, but then he remembered the whole thing about “doing crazy shit” with his bandmates. Steve felt almost dismayed when John let the cock out of his mouth.  
“How’s that, love?” The pretty young man asked, staring at Steve with doe-eyes.

Geddy flopped down after stripping naked beside them before Steve had a chance to respond. He ripped Steve’s shirt off down the middle quite rudely, in Steve’s little opinion. Geddy licks Steve’s clavicle and up his neck to his ear. John excitedly strips Steve the rest of the way and joins the naked boner party himself and resumes his excited sucking of whiny little Steve’s dick. Geddy reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out some pineapple flavored lube. He squeezed out a healthy amount and moved behind John. He breaks the 4th wall and wiggles his eyebrows at the viewer.  
This is gonna be some good eating. He thinks to himself.

As John lay naked on the bed, sucking on Steve’s dong, behind him sat Geddy, squirting a good amount of the lube onto his hand. Gedward slipped his lubed fingers into John’s hole, causing the Brit to groan from behind Steve’s cock.  
“You ever take it back here?” Geddy asks John slyly. John lets the cock slip out of his mouth in order to answer, still keeping the organ occupied with his hand.  
“Nah, I’m always the one to give, if you know what I mean.” John panted, the pleasure in his voice becoming ever more apparent as Geddy continued to finger his butthole.

“Ooh.” Geddy purrs. He digs his fingers around John’s ass until he rubs his finger over John’s prostate, causing him to drool and moan around Steve. Geddy chuckled and continued rubbing him there. Steve grabs John’s hair and squirmed under John. He thrusted his hips and whined.  
“Stop.” Steve breathes, not wanting to cum just yet. Geddy pulls out his finger and sucks the flavored lube off. He then mounts John, plunging into his asshole. 

John lets out a moan, louder than he’d anticipated; Geddy’s ding-dong felt incredible inside of him. He fucked into him so hard, John thought the shape of his cock would be permanently imprinted into his rectum.  
“You should be quieter, you wouldn’t want your friend to hear,” Geddy said, his voice practically dripping with the essence of sex.  
“N-no, he probably can’t hear me over his own crying,” John chuckled as he breathlessly thrusted his hips back and forth onto Geddy’s throbbing cock. 

Steve was looking out the window, extremely uncomfortable with what was transpiring on top of him. He relaxed a little with John’s warm and wet mouth busy talking to Geddy. He dared not to look at them, but then Geddy spoke a little louder.  
“Get back to work, slut.” Geddy teasingly commanded John. He roughly thrusted into John and leaned over to press John’s head back over Steve’s dick. Still drooling, John made an attempt to gently take Steve back into his mouth. Geddy thrusted a little too hard and John bit Steve. 

Steve let out a Wilhelm scream. Despite what John said about Nick crying too loudly to hear them, he was certain the entire hotel could hear him.  
“Fuck, sorry. You alright?” John asked, the concern in his voice sounding only barely genuine. Steve covered his mouth and nodded, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling.  
“Sorry, my fault,” Geddy said awkwardly. John gently put his mouth back over Steve’s schlong and sucked him carefully. The skillful blowjob made Steve forget all about nearly having his dick bitten off, his mind flooded with ecstasy. 

John happily sucked Steve’s pp and he enjoyed Geddy’s dick in his own ass. However, he started noticing that there was a strange metallic taste in his mouth. Steve shifted uncomfortably under John. His dick slowly went flaccid in John’s mouth. John pulled his mouth off of Steve who cried like a little bitch at John’s saliva on his bitten dick. In John’s surprise at the blood he firehosed Steve’s leg with urine. 

That was what Steve was terrified of happening. It didn’t actually happen, as his dick was only mildly bitten, and none of the men contained any urine (Or any other bodily excrement for that matter. We’re not going there.) Anyways, John continued sucking Steve’s pemis, being extra careful with his teeth. He reached down between his legs and tried to jack his own area off, but Geddy slapped his hand away.  
“Oh, no you don’t, you little Pepsi-drinking whore,” Geddy whispered into John’s ear. Wow, John had no idea Geddy was this much of a sadist. He wondered if this was how he treated Alex.

Geddy rammed John’s ass again forcing John to choke on Steve’s dick. John for real this time peed on Steve as Geddy continued his violent thrusting. John’s pee landed on Steve’s dick and he happily licked his own pee. Geddy groaned. He liked this. These two British boys were so sexy. John being the submissive little bitch almost brought Geddy to orgasm. Steve exhaled quite violently and ran his hands through John’s hair. 

As Gedward was about to blow his load, there was a pounding at the door, and before any of the bassists could react, the door had been blasted off its hinges.  
“STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!” Someone yelled as he entered the hotel room. Much to their dismay, Neil had come rushing into the room with a pistol drawn, pointing it toward John and Steve. Behind him was Roger, for some reason, who was also holding a gun. “It’s all over, lawbreaker! Your spree is at an end!”  
“This isn’t what it looks like-” Steve stammered. Before he could finish his sentence, Roger accidentally fired a bullet, which shot Steve in the foot. He screamed and jumped off the bed, smashing through the window and falling 6 stories. Luckily, next door to the hotel was a trampoline factory, and he landed on one which broke his fall.

“Look at that naked man, Mommy!” some loud child announced. The mom screamed and ran up to Steve chastising him for the lewd little cunt he was. She screamed even louder about his dick being EEEEEREEEEEECT. She jammed her high heels into the bullet hole in his foot and then kicked him just perfectly in his left testicle with the toe of her woman’s footwear hitting him. The color drained from his face and he collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach. He was unable to breathe. He was crying. 

The woman called the cops who had already been called earlier because of Steve’s Wilhelm scream, and they promptly arrested him. Meanwhile, back in the hotel room, Neil grabbed John by his skinny little neck and throttled him with his big meaty drummer arms, knocking the twink unconscious. Geddy and Roger had gotten into a fistfight; Roger had the stronger arms, but Geddy was much taller, so their stats were balanced out. Upon hearing the commotion, a crowd was drawn outside of the hotel room, which included Andy.  
“Fuck yeah! This is what I came here to see!” Andy cheered. “Fuck him up, Roger! WOO!” Next to him were Dave and Adrian, his coke buddies, who also cheered Roger on.

Roger, having bigger biceps than Geddy, sat Geddy down and they played patty cake or some shit. Andy was disappointed. Therefore, it was up to Nicko to save Andy’s day. He ran into the room stripping naked and helicopter dicked the fuck out of Geddy’s skinny little ass. His ween hit Geddy in the face and knocked him out.  
A little while later, Steve woke up in horny jail where he was naked in a cell with a bunch of men a lot bigger and hairier than himself. From the angry lady’s kick to his balls earlier his testicle got painfully twisted in his scrote. 

Meanwhile, back in John and Nick’s hotel room, Simon had been hanging out with his twinky little friend, trying to console him for the past 20 minutes. It eventually escalated and the two were now making out together in Nick’s bed. Nick had forgotten all about John and his betrayal. Friendship ended with John, now Simon is Nick’s best friend.  
Meanwhile again, Alex had gotten word of the goings on in Geddy’s room, and made his way up to the sixth floor. He dashed into the room, which, to his surprise, was on fire somehow.  
“God damnit, Geddy. You used my fucking pineapple flavored lube!” 

Nicko laughed maniacally as he was running around slapping the other nekkid males in face. He ran over to Alex and teabagged him. Alex poked his butthole and he ran away. Feigning anger, Alex strode up to Geddy and began angrily drinking the lube straight from the bottle so Geddy couldn’t use it on anyone else.  
Steve and the other horny jail people broke out of jail, fucking the guards on their way out. They went back to the hotel where Nicko plowed into one of Steve’s jail butt buddies, set his throat on fire by fucking his throat wildly, and ran away. 

When John regained consciousness, he was laying on the ground, surrounded by rubble. The entire hotel had burned to the ground in the blaze, though there were luckily no casualties, except for Bruce. He died. Sitting next to John was his trusty old bass, which he picked up and started playing Kumbaya. As he did so, he was joined by Nick, who started playing on his xylophone that he carries with him everywhere. The two lads played Kumbaya together, but much to their surprise, rising from a pile of ashes, was Bruce Dickinson! He started singing Kumbaya along with them as the sun began to set.  
“Just another day in the life of John Taylor…” John said to himself, finally taking off his goofy glasses.


End file.
